Title: Acquisition of a Leica Microdissection System for the University of Miami Project Abstract/Summary The purpose of this shared S10 instrumentation grant application is the purchase of a laser microdissection microscope (LMD7 from Leica) for the University of Miami (UM) to support the NIH funded research of 7 Major Users, as well as 12 Minor User groups representing 5 Centers and 8 Departments at the University of Miami (UM). Currently, there are no available laser microdissection systems at UM or other research facilities in South Florida that can be used to develop these NIH-funded projects. The user groups have identified a strong need for isolation of cell populations and specific tissue regions in the brain, pancreas and tumor sections for further downstream processing that requires the precise sample collection allowed by the LMD7. This capability is essential for several UM-based NIH-funded investigators to perform, accelerate and expand their research programs.